


Funny How Things Work Out

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloweenie 2020, Happy Ending, Masquerade Ball, Romance, Smut, large event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta met at a masquerade ball and the rest is history.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	Funny How Things Work Out

This Halloween was different. Where the atmosphere was usually mildly spooky with sprinkles of the buzzing excitement of trick-or-treaters had suddenly become an atmosphere of some great scary vibes and the excitement was as pungent as ever! The moon had even ended up a full moon tonight, and was big, yellow, bright, and absolutely  _ beautiful _ . College student Vegeta Ouji had reluctantly agreed to join his best friends, Goku and Raditz, to a masquerade ball that was being held at their local civic center. It was supposed to be a big deal in their town, especially since there’d been rumors that some celebrities might even be showing up that night. The party was set to go from 7pm to 4am, and Goku and Raditz intended to be there as long as it took to have the greatest Halloween ever. 

“Dude, we’re gonna look  _ sexy af _ !” Raditz declared, standing proudly in front of the full length mirror in the dorm room he shared with his brother, Goku. 

“Yeah man, I’m pretty excited. I hope ChiChi goes tonight. She said she might, but I couldn’t tell if she really meant she was going, or if she was rejecting me.” Goku chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. 

“That girl has had the hots for you since high school. She’s definitely going to be there. I’m hoping to see Yuki Kasai tonight.” 

“Isn’t she a pop star?” Goku asked. 

“Yeah man! Apparently there’s rumors that celebs will be partying it up tonight in masks. We just gotta weed em out!” Raditz said with a wink. “Besides, even if ChiChi doesn’t show up, there’ll be plenty of babes there to keep you company.” 

Goku laughed. “I just hope ChiChi goes.” 

Raditz added the finishing touches to his fancy suit. It was a dark purple, almost black, with purple iridescent netting over it that gave it a purple and green look depending how the light hit it. His lapels were black, and he sported shiny black dress shoes and held a green mask that would cover everything but his mouth. 

“Ready?” Raditz asked his brother. 

“Yep!” Goku wore a similar suit, but his was orange and blue, the school colors. He was a jock with a cheerleader’s level of school spirit. “Let’s go get Geta!”

The two brothers knocked excitedly on the door of their friend’s dorm. In response, they heard giggles and soft moans coming from the other side of the door. 

“I got kicked out because Nappa can’t keep his dick in his pants.” They heard from behind them. 

They turned to see Vegeta standing in a deep red suit with black undertones. A rose was tucked in his suit jacket pocket, and he wore shiny black dress shoes as he held a black mask that would cover his eyes. 

“Damn, Geta! You cleaned up nice!” Raditz shouted excitedly. 

“Obviously.” The flame haired man said, rolling his eyes. 

“Now I see why Nappa didn’t want to come tonight.” Raditz laughed loudly as Goku shifted uncomfortably beside him at the sounds coming through the door. 

Vegeta banged his fist on the door. “You and the girl better be asleep or gone when I get back! I want to get some fucking sleep after partying.” 

“Yeah yeah, get the fuck outta here already!” Nappa yelled from inside the room. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before heading to the back exit of the dorm building where his car was. The brothers followed their friends to a fancy black Porsche. His family was pretty well off, and it had been a graduation present. Vegeta was 24 now, and hadn’t started college right away, he’d taken a few years to travel with his friends before buckling down again. 

They headed toward the civic center and Vegeta grinned evilly once they arrived because the parking lot was pretty empty. 

“Why are we here so early? We could be drinking! It’s 7:15, obviously no one is gonna be here this early!” Raditz groaned. 

“We’d never get a parking space, dumbass.” 

“Well why are you parking so close the building??” 

“So when we want to leave, we won’t have to get into so much congestion in the exit.” 

“Ooohhhh, nice.” Goku said. 

“Besides,” Vegeta said, rustling a bag and making rattling sounds as he reached over to the floor of the passenger seat, “I planned ahead, Gentlemen.” He pulled several six packs and a bottle of tequila into view and the other guys started cheering.

“Hey wait, aren’t you our DD?” Goku asked. 

“My brother will be here tonight as well and I’ve planned for him to drive us home. His girlfriend is driving him here. Neither of them drink, so it’ll be fine.” Vegeta said, popping the top off of the bottle of Patrón. 

“Oh  _ hell yeah _ !” Raditz shouted, grabbing a beer and opening it. 

“Remember to toss the evidence in this trash bag and we’ll throw it in the dumpster on our way in. I’m not trying to get arrested tonight.” Vegeta said, handing the Patrón to Goku. 

They were nicely buzzed by the time the party started getting into full swing, and they got out of the car, taking the trash bag with them and tossing it into the dumpster on their way into the party. Security had taken a little while to get through since they had to go through scanners and stuff this year, thanks to the previous year’s catastrophe. 

Once they were in, the men all put their masks on and started their search for something interesting. For Vegeta, it was a table he could sit at and enjoy his buzz. For Raditz, it was Yuki Kasai. For Goku, it was ChiChi… or the food. Whichever came first. 

Raditz had been dancing for what felt like hours when he bumped into a woman with long legs that stretched out from under a short and bouncy tulle skirt. Her drink sloshed out of her red solo cup and she squealed in surprise. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” He looked up. 

“Yeah no worries! Totally fine. You just surprised me is all. Like running into a brick wall! You must be some sort of gym rat, right?” The woman cheerfully answered. 

Raditz laughed. “I do lift weights, but I mainly wrestle.” 

“Sick, I used to be in girls wrestling in high school. So long ago, but I was pretty ripped. Now all I do is dance around on stages in leather pants.” She chuckled heartily. 

“There’s no fucking way you’re Yuki Kasai.” Raditz caught on immediately. 

“You caught me.” She winked, sipping from her cup again. 

“I knew that blonde hair was familiar. Is it weird that I’ve been walking around hoping to bump into you?” 

“Not at all, actually it’s kind of perfect. I’ve been looking for someone who isn’t too drunk to talk to. Now I have the pleasure of doing so with a man who is also able to share interests with me and has the most gorgeous head of hair I have  _ ever _ seen on a man.” She laughed. “You don’t seem like the super obsessed fan type, but I have a feeling you’ve seen my interview where I talk about how I love men with long hair.” She smiled dazzlingly. 

Raditz shrugged. “I plead the fifth on that one, but I  _ would _ like to dance our faces off together. You down?” 

Yuki rested a hand on her hip. “Hmm. On one condition.” 

“Name it.” 

“You take a selfie with me and let me post it on Instagram. The paparazzi needs something fresh to gossip about.” 

Raditz flashed a dazzling smile of his own. “We’d better make it scandalous.” He winked as she pulled out her phone.

She turned her face to look at him, and pressed the capture button which was on a three second timer. Raditz leaned in and gathered her bottom lip softly between his teeth, and the picture took. 

“Well now you have to kiss me.” She pouted. 

“Darn.” Raditz said before leaning in and plastering a heated kiss on her lips.

* * *

Goku had quickly found ChiChi when he went to the table with all kinds of foods. She stood in a pink floor length gown and had pink flowers scattered about her hair that was worn down around her shoulders in soft waves. 

“Looks like the princess made it to the ball!” Goku said over the music as he approached her. 

She looked over and smiled big when she saw him. “Goku!” She leapt into his arms. “I’m so glad you found me. I wanted to surprise you, but there’s so many people here and my friend had to use the bathroom! I’ve been stuck here!” She laughed. 

“You brought a friend?” Goku blinked. 

“Yeah, my friend Bulma! She’s the owner of Capsule Corp!” Chichi half whispered, half screamed, as she leaned in to tell him. 

“ _ You’re friends with Bulma Briefs!? _ ” Goku’s jaw dropped. 

ChiChi seemed to misinterpret his interest. “Oh uh, yeah if.. if you want me to put in a good word for her and give her your number, I’d be happy to.” 

“Chi he’s definitely not interested in me.” Came a voice from behind them. 

Bulma Briefs stood in black Jimmy Choo stilettos, with the classic red bottoms, a long glittery black gown that had a slit right up the middle and a plunging neckline. Her famous blue hair was pinned up in luxurious curls and her mask was black lace. She wore elbow length black gloves, and bright red lipstick. 

“She’s right, I came tonight hoping to see you ChiChi, I just didn’t know you were so popular!” Goku said truthfully, staring at ChiChi. 

The raven haired girl blushed. “Oh, well I’m glad to hear that. I came here for you too.” 

“ChiChi I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend tonight, and I hope you’ll say yes. Then on our anniversary we can party and eat junk food!” 

Bulma smiled. He seemed sweet. ChiChi better agree. 

“Oh Goku, yes!” ChiChi said excitedly before kissing him. 

“Alright kids, have fun. I’m going to go get a drink and find a place to sit down. My feet are  _ dying _ . Beauty truly is fucking pain.” Bulma said, waving at the new couple. It was about time ChiChi snagged that hunk of man. She’d been drooling over him since they were kids and when Bulma finally saw his high school senior photo, she told ChiChi she was an idiot if she didn’t get at that. She sighed as she made her way through the crowd. She loved partying, but it was usually with people she knew, and this was just odd. A lot of people continued to come up to her and ask for autographs and photos which she agreed to. She just felt like she was working the whole time, but her dear friend ChiChi had begged her to come and be her wingwoman, and Bulma would do anything for her bestie. 

She finally found the open bar and grabbed a drink before spotting what looked like a table full of empty chairs. She made a beeline for it but stopped short when she saw a man sitting at the table. “Hey, mind if I crash your table party?” 

He didn’t look at her, but shook his head in response to her question. 

After a while of sitting there, Bulma couldn’t help but notice the way this guy’s muscles were practically bursting out of his suit, and his jawline was sharp enough to slice cheese. 

“You too cool to dance or what?” 

He finally looked over at her and immediately drank in her appearance. “I'm just here because my idiot friend wanted to find this girl named ChiChi, and his stupid brother was looking for Yuki Kasai.” 

Bulma laughed. “ChiChi is my friend, so I’m assuming your friend is Goku?” She took a sip of her drink as she looked over the rim of the cup at him. 

Vegeta laughed. “That’s wild. Yeah that would be him.” 

“Well, what do you say we go dance?” She asked, switching on the charm. 

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and enjoy this damn event.” 

The two stood up and made their way to the dance floor before exchanging sweat and their bodies writhed together to the music. Bulma spun around and pressed herself to his chest as they danced, and his hands found purchase on her hips as they hypnotically moved against him. When the song ended, Vegeta couldn’t help but find something weirdly familiar about the bright blue eyes that stared at him from under her black lace mask. 

“I’m Bulma.” She stuck her hand out for him. 

“...not Briefs?” He said, mildly surprised, taking her hand and shaking it. 

“I’m afraid so.” She smiled. 

“What a night. I’m Vegeta.” 

Her smile faded. “Ouji?” 

He chuckled. “Yep.” 

“Wow, I never thought I’d meet you, let alone at something like this.” Bulma said. “Your dad is the fucking  _ president  _ of Saiyajin Technologies.” 

“So I’m told.” He answered before taking a sip of his own drink. 

“I’ve had about a million girls trying to give me their numbers and take selfies with me.”

“Ugh, I know your pain. I feel like I’m  _ working _ just by being here. I love admirers and fans but for fucks sake, just let me get fucked up and dance in peace.” 

“Well, I practically hold the keys to this place. Wanna head upstairs and relax on the balcony?” Vegeta asked. 

“Fuck yeah.” Bulma said, following him eagerly as they slipped away to the stairs and disappeared in the darkness. 

Vegeta walked fast and it was pitch black upstairs. She unsteadily stepped forward and walked toward the moonlight pouring softly into the room through the balcony windows. Just as she was about to call out to Vegeta, she felt something grab her waist and she let out a scream. 

“Wow, didn’t picture you as a screamer.” He said, wrapping his arm even tighter around her waist. 

She smacked his chest in protest slinging curses at him. “I  _ hate _ being startled!” 

Vegeta laughed. “Well, there are other reasons to scream in the dark if you’re brave enough.” 

“We just met! How dare you suggest something so bold! Anyway, my dress unzips in the back.” 

He laughed again, harder this time. “Relax, you can get into my pants after I at least tell you my middle name. If I get knocked up you have to promise to stick around though.” 

“I promise I’ll do the right thing. I’ll marry you and you’ll be set for life.” 

“Perfect.” Vegeta spoke softer now, his lips hovering over hers. 

“Kiss me, you coward. Or are you afraid of what might happen in the dark?” She challenged. 

“Maybe I’m more of an exhibitionist and that’s why I brought you up here. Everyone outside will see and hear us.” He kissed her. 

“My, my, how brazen you are. Keep that up and you might find yourself getting lucky.” Bulma purred. 

“Unfortunately my roommate is hogging the dorm, so I can’t take you home with me.” Vegeta frowned. 

“I guess that means I'm taking  _ you _ home.” She laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. 

The two kissed for a while before deciding to take off to Bulma’s place. Vegeta texted his brother to let him know he’d just be driving Raditz and Goku home, and possibly their respective partners. 

Once the pair made it into her house, he was on her. He grabbed the zipper on her dress and pulled it downward as he pressed himself against her. Her hot tongue danced in his mouth with his and her hands roamed hungrily over his delicious physique. 

They stumbled into her bedroom, and Vegeta made her cum five times with just his tongue before finally allowing himself to experience release. 

When they’d worn themselves out, they both laid still in the comfortable silence and cocoon of passion they’d formed in her bedroom. 

“So, share something deep with me.” She rolled to face him.

“What for?” He didn’t look at her. 

Bulma smiled. “We just had sex. Shouldn’t know each other a  _ little _ better?” 

“Fair point. Uh, okay, I don’t actually have a close relationship with my father.” He said. 

“Ooohh, parent stuff. Good, that’s good. I mean, not what you told me, just  _ that _ you told me. Okay so, I self sabotage.” Bulma looked at her nails. “Constantly.” 

“How so?” He asked. 

“Well, oftentimes in relationships or friendships, if it’s important to me, I enjoy it for about a week and then I try to destroy it. It’s a defense mechanism, I guess, where I ruin things that are important to me before anyone else does or anything bad happens.”

“I felt that.” He whispered. 

“Wanna spend the night?” She asked. 

“Uhhh.” 

“Oh shut up, it’s not like it’s gonna lead to  _ marriage _ or anything. I just thought you’d need a place to sleep.” 

“Yeah, alright. Gnight, Bulma.” 

“Night, Vegeta.” 

~ _ **Ten years later**_ ~

“Trunks get your ass over here and remove these gummy worms from my presence!” Vegeta yelled, his voice bellowing throughout the house. 

Trunks and Goten had already darted out of the house giggling, eager to begin their yearly ritual of competing to see who could get the most candy. They’d unload their candy haul at Goku’s house and he’d roughhouse with them until they passed out. This year it was the Son family’s turn to watch the kids so Bulma and Vegeta could have some time alone. 

“Oh Vegetaaaaa.” Bulma cooed from the master bedroom. 

“I’m going to strangle your son, Bulma.” The grouchy man made his way up to the bedroom and his jaw almost hit the floor. 

She was standing in a seductive pose while wearing exactly what she’d worn the night they met. “Hi, I’m Bulma.” She extended her hand for him. 

“Hello, Bulma. You’re the hottest woman I have ever seen, and I’m going to fuck the shit out of you now.” Vegeta pounced her, causing giggles to escape her lips. 

He kissed her tenderly as he undressed her, and kissed every inch of exposed skin, teasing her with his tongue everywhere he placed a kiss. 

They made love, loudly, thankful that they had the house to themselves. He started by taking her dress off and trailing kisses from her ankles up to her thighs. Her body tensed in anticipation as he got closer to her core, and groaned in protest as he skipped over it and kissed her stomach. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Bulma. Was there something in particular that you wanted?” Vegeta asked with a painfully teasing voice. 

“Vegeta please. Make me cum four times in a row like you did the night we met!” She begged. “Use your tongue!” 

Vegeta chuckled before giving her clit a lick. “As you wish.” He sucked it. “And it was five times.” He said, before slipping his tongue inside of her as he gave her head like that night. “You taste delicious.” He groaned, grabbing his hardening cock as he continued to taste her. 

Once Bulma came the fifth time, she panted heavily, her eyes closing as she lost herself to the pleasure. The only thing grounding her was the sound of her husband's voice as he spoke to her in that devilishly smooth voice. 

“Now It’s time for you to ride me.” He said, picking her up and sitting down on the bed with her in his lap. “And I want you to be merciless. Take what is yours, my queen.” He said before dragging his tongue up her chest and neck. “Make me your servant.” 

Bulma grinned as she forcefully pushed him back and positioned herself over him. As she slid down onto his dick, Vegeta let out a moan of pure pleasure. She moved ever so slowly, and it was all he could do not to blow his load right then and there. 

She found a rhythm as she started bouncing up and down on him, moaning with each time Begeta would grab her hips and thrust into her, healed and deep. Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and thrusted into her hard and fast, making her scream his name in ecstasy. They came together, hard, and Bulma was totally spent. 

Vegeta was strangely quiet as he brushed her hair, now sweaty and matted against her cheeks, away from her face. 

“You okay, honey?” Bulma asked him. 

He smirked and looked into her big blue eyes. “Can I spend the night?” 

She drummed her fingers against her chin thoughtfully. “Well it’s not like it’ll lead to  _ marriage _ or anything, so I guess it’s alright.”

Vegeta leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I’m glad it did. I wouldn’t want anything other than what I have now.” 

“Me too, even if you are a cocky jackass.” Bulma smiled and cuddled closer to her husband. “Night, Vegeta.” 

“Yeah, alright. Gnight, Bulma.” 


End file.
